Colours
by Fabolous Ryuu
Summary: Its Chanbaek again! No Summary! Just Read! RnR?


**Title: Colours - Yellow**

**Cast: EXO Baekhyun, EXO Chanyeol, EXO D.O (yang lain nyusul)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Typos everywhere**

* * *

Mungkin, tak semua warna dapat bercerita tentangku. Namun, biar kumulai dari kuning. Karena bagiku, kuning adalah warna segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi dan akan membawa bab-bab berikutnya dalam hidupku.

Aku gugup luar biasa, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, mungkin malam ini aku akan terserang demam jika tak cepat-cepat pergi tidur. Aku bahkan tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Entahlah, apakah karena besok pagi aku akan menyambut dunia yang baru? Aku juga tak tahu.

Bahkan dunia yang baru itupun belum dimulai, masih ada beberapa jam lagi untuk menantikannya datang. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Memastikan bahwa besok pagi aku tidak akan terlambat datang ke sekolah baruku. Tak ingin tertinggal menyambut _euforia_ yang sering dielu-elukan banyak orang ketika kita baru saja menapak sebuah masa dimana kau akan merasakan masa yang paling indah sepanjang sejarah hidupmu. Ya, itu adalah masa SMA.

Derap langkah siswa-siswi memekakkan telinga. Benar saja, ini adalah hari pertama dimana tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai, aku juga tak ketinggalan tentunya. So, here I am, berdiri ditengah lapangan Ryuu High School, tempat dimana aku akan menuntut ilmu ditingkat yang baru, bertemu teman-teman baru, dan merasakan berbagai pengalaman baru.

Koridor sekolah dipenuhi siswa-siswi kelas X yang ingin melihat akan diletakkan di kelas apa mereka nanti, aku juga begitu, berdesakan dan berjinjit-jinjit didepan majalah dinding mencari namaku. Byun Baekhyun – X7. Itu dia! Aku berada dikelas X7. Segera saja aku berjalan keluar dari kerumunan siswa-siswi lain yang belum menemukan kelasnya, bermaksud memberi yang lain ruang dan kesempatan. Setelah membebaskan diri dari kerumunan orang-orang itu, aku langsung berlari menuju kelas baruku. Kelas X-7

"Hai! Boleh berkenalan? Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" mengulurkan tanganku kepada salah satu teman baruku.

"Oh, hai! Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo" dia menyambut uluran tanganku.

"So? May I?" menunjuk tempat duduk disebelahnya yang kulihat masih kosong. Lelaki bermata bulat itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepadaku, aku sungguh berharap setelah ini kami bisa berteman baik.

Karena ini hari pertama pada tahun ajaran baru, semua siswa-siswi dibebaskan dari pelajaran dan dipersilahkan berkeliling melihat-lihat bangunan Ryuu High School. Aku dan Kyungsoo benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan berkeliling ini dengan baik, mengenal tiap sudut bangunan sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatku menuntut ilmu tiga tahun kedepan. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika aku tahu jika aku menjadi salah-satu diantara seribu nama yang akan mengisi bangku di Ryuu High School ini, mengingat betapa keras aku berjuang unutuk bisa terdaftar menjadi seorang siswa disini.

2 bulan telah berlalu sejak aku berada di Ryuu High School, aku juga telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam klub choir di sekolah bersama Kyungsoo, tentunya. Ah! Lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo memaksaku untuk bergabung. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku mempunyai suara yang indah. Jujur, aku berterima kasih karena itu. Tapi menurutku, suaraku tak sebagus itu jika dibandingkan dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menuju ke aula sepulang sekolah untuk mendaftarkan diri sekaligus audisi menjadi anggota choir sekolah. Yeah, karena pendaftaran sekaligus audisi anggota choir memang diadakan di aula sekolah. Well, aku gugup setengah mati! Ini pertama kalinya untukku, tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, dia seorang anggota choir saat junior high school.

"Tenang saja, Byun Baek baby, ini tidak se-mengerikan kelihatannya" tutur Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena menyanyi sayang" lanjutnya lagi.

Hell, yeah! Sejak kapan ada berita "Meninggal karena Audisi Choir" Tapi tunggu dulu! Apakah benar ada? Kalau memang benar ada, aku tidak mau termasuk yang satu itu!

"Baekkie! Coba kau lihat senior yang satu itu! OMO! Dia sangat tampan Baekkie-ah!" Kyungsoo memaksa Baekkie mengikuti arah pandangya.

"Yang mana Kyungsoo-ya, disini banyak sekali senior!" Sial aku kebingungan, sebenarnya senior mana yang dimaksud Kyungsoo?

"Itu yang berkulit tan! Kau lihat tidak? Katanya dia yang akan menjadi salah satu juri nanti, Baekkie-ah" jelas Kyungsoo heboh.

"Ah, begitukah? Darimana kau tahu informasi seperti itu, hah?" tanyaku.

"Ya Tuhan! Byun Baek! Lelaki tampan sepertinya dibicarakan banyak orang sayaang!" sahut Kyungsoo heboh –lagi-.

"Sepertinya dia galak sekali, Kyungsoo-ah. Lihat caranya menatap orang lain, Kyungsoo-ya! Aish dia mengerikan!" Baekhyun berpendapat.

"Apanya yang galak? Dia itu seksi tau! Tatapan matanya sungguh menggoda! Ah, aku jadi penasaran siapa namanya!" Kyungsoo cekikikan sambil memandangi senior tersebut. Sedangkan aku hanya memutar bola mata. Well, Kyungsoo itu anak yang baik, sebenarnya dia juga polos, walau terkadang kepolosannya itu kelewat bodoh, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi sedikit genit begini? Ah entahlah!

Anyway, daripada memikirkan hal itu, aku harus segera mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berlatih vokal diantara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Aku mendapat nomor urut 88, sedangkan Kyungsoo mendapat nomor urut 89, dan itu masih sangat lama. Kami memang mendaftar bersama-sama, jadi kami mendapat nomor urut yang berurutan. Aku bersyukur, karena kita bisa berlatih vokal beberapa saat sebelum audisi. Ketika aku sedang celingukan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berlatih vokal dengan Kyungsoo, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sungguh, maafkan aku" Aku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dan minta maaf padanya. Berkas-berkas yang dibawanya tadi berserakan kemana-mana.

"Ya, doesn't matter." sahut seseorang yang kutabrak tadi dengan suara bassnya.

Aku membantunya membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan tadi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo juga ikut membantu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan akan memberikan berkas-berkas yang kupungut tadi. Oh God! Sejak kapan seorang lelaki menjadi sebersinar ini? OMO! Dia tinggi sekali! Lihat rambutnya! Ya Tuhan dia seksi sekali! Suaranya juga sangat dalam! Bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang seperti itu? Aku terbengong-bengong menyaksikan _The Most Sexiest Man Ever_ ini.

"Hey! Adik kecil! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Mulutmu menganga! Matamu juga melotot!" suara bassnya menyadarkanku.

"Ah! Ma-maaf sunbaenim. Maafkan aku" Apa-apaan dia itu! Mengataiku adik kecil? Sial! Wajahku pasti nampak aneh sekarang! Siapa dia sebenarnya? Tunggu, apakah itu nametag-nya? Well, itu bertuliskan Park-Chan-Yeol? Park Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol? Namanya Park Chanyeol?

"Kenapa memandangiku begitu? Kau naksir padaku ya?" tanya Chanyeol padaku.

"What?!" Aku kaget. Apa maksudnya? Dasar narsis!

"Nevermind. Apa kau akan mengikuti audisi anggota choir? Jika ya, bersiap-siaplah! Acaranya akan segera dimulai. Well, sampai jumpa didalam!" ia berlalu begitu saja sambil tersenyum padaku. Cih! Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia pikir aku akan menyukainya? Dasar senior playboy!

"Hey! Baekhyun-a! Kita harus segera berlatih! Audisinya akan dimulai! Aku tidak mau jika aku tidak lolos!" teriakan Kyungsoo menyadarkanku.

"Ah! Benar kita harus berlatih!" Aku menyahuti perkataannya.

**-TBC-**

Finally! This is my first chapter fanfiction. As well still about ChanBaek! Fic ini bakal cerita dari pertama Baek ketemu Chan sampe mereka pisah (maybe) /ada yang mau nawarin endingnya gimana? LOL/ dan semuanya bakal di deskripsikan dengan warna, that's why the title is Colours. So, I hope you guys like it! And don't forget to review! Comment kalian adalah semangat saya, loh! Siders boleh aja asal merasa terhibur, tapi mereview itu lebih mulia :)


End file.
